


Titanium

by megupic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Final showdown, One Shot, Reveal Fic, Violence, defeating Hawkmoth, heavy emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: It's the final showdown with Hawkmoth and it's not looking good. Ladybug has fallen and Chat has to defeat Hawkmoth on his own knowing that he's his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt that I wrote while stuck in the car for 10+ hours coming home from Thanksgiving break. I was inspired by Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia which you can listen to here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UlRIbpYTwk and slightly inspired by the fanart by Yaminohikari which you can see here http://yaminohikari.tumblr.com/post/150554080527/why-do-i-keep-drawing-adrien-in-blood-you-may-ask  
> I honestly love this song for Adrien because of the intensity that's accompanied with it. I love how strong Adrien is made out to be through Chat's power both in canon and in the fandom and it's honestly my favorite aspect of his character. Plus, it's pretty fun to play with the character's strengths by putting them in stressful/intense situations. Sorry, Adrien! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Chat struggled to his feet. His head was light and he could barely see through the blood and hair that was pasted to his mask. His knees buckled, but he forced himself to stand face Hawkmoth--his father. He didn't know who Chat Noir was, but that didn't matter. Not anymore now that Adrien's eyes had been opened--metaphorically--to reality. Hawkmoth and Gabriel Agreste were one and the same. Cold, cruel, manipulative, ambitious. He'd had to deal with Hawkmoth for the past five years and he hadn't even known it. But now...he knew exactly how to face this enemy.

Ladybug had fallen, his staff had broken. He himself was bleeding and broken but he wouldn't let Ladybug's sacrifice be in vain.

His torn muscles screamed at him as he straightened and forced himself to stand tall and unafraid. He was done cowering, he was done pleasing. It was time to be brave and selfish. It was time to stand up for himself.

_ Stand up, Adrien. Be confident _ . His father's orders echoed in his mind. He could have laughed at the ridiculous irony of it all if he hadn't been so angry and upset about it.

_ Don't worry, Father. I'll do just that. _

"Still have strength, boy?" his father sneered, the tight skin of his mask transforming his face into a nightmarish skull.

"I'll always have strength to fight you." He spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, made of cold steel.

"Cataclysm."

Chat's hand warmed as the dark power sparked and bubbled up in his fist. Unlike his usual cataclysms--shouted, taking form quickly and burning hot like the fire of a thousand suns--this time it was quiet and slow and felt like molten metal. It was a powerful, dark jungle cat readying to pounce, to go in for the kill. He'd make this one count.

"Well by all means," Hawkmoth said, spreading his arms wide, taunting Adrien. He tried not to think of how much the stance reminded him of his father waiting with open arms for him to jump into when he was a child.

Chat launched himself forward, the power surging through him, making him blind to the pain he was in. Nothing could stop him now.

It took him what felt like ages to cross the observatory and close the distance between them. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he moved. Every step he took, butterflies assaulted him, trying to allow his progress to their master. Powdered wings brushed against his skin like withered lips of corpses, whispering enticing promises of a beautiful death and peaceful afterlife.

Chat plowed through the veil of insects and surged onward.

_ THWACK! _

Hawkmoth's cane connected with his side. He heard it more than he felt it when it connected with his ribs. He reeled back and tried again, keeping his hand that held cataclysm's destructive power away from connecting with anything.

Hawkmoth swung again and Chat ducked. Swing, duck. Swing, dodge. _THWACK!_ Try again.

The two fought in a deadly dance, their movements both fluid and choppy.

Then finally an opening appeared. Chat didn't hesitate. He swung his leg underneath his father's and brought him tumbling to the ground. Chat pounced, pinning him to the floor.

Adrien brought his arm back, meeting his father's icy blue eyes, now blown wide in fear and surprise.

He let loose a war cry full of pain and loss, betrayal and resentment. He let loose everything he'd been forced to suppress while living under his father's iron fist.

He brought his hand down on the butterfly brooch pinned at his father's neck. It instantly turned black and exploded under his fist.

Almost instantly, Gabriel's disguise evaporated, leaving only the man behind, dressed in nothing but a normal suit.

Around them, all the butterflies dropped to the ground, lifeless husks made of bone dust.

The kwami, Nooroo, lay nearby, limp and gray.

"Don't...move..." Adrien panted, all his strength sapped. Then, ever so quietly, he whispered, "Detransformation."

Bright green light surrounded him, stripping Chat Noir and leaving Adrien Agreste kneeling on the ground at his father's side.

Gabriel's eyes widened in silent shock, but Adrien just gazed down at him sadly.

Today held no victories.


End file.
